disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)
"Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)" (Un Amigo es lo Mejor en España y No Hay Nada Como la Amistad en Latinoamérica) es una canción interpretada por Genio cuando regresa a Agrabah y se reencuentra con Aladdín y Jasmín en El Retorno de Jafar. Esta es la única canción de El Retorno de Jafar que no está incluída en el soundtrack de Aladdin y el Rey de los Ladrones. Probablemente, se deba a que en la versión en inglés, esta canción fue interpretada por Dan Castellaneta en vez de la voz original del Genio, Robin Williams. Letra Español latino= Genio: El Taj Mahal yo fuí a visitar ¡Y en la Gran Muralla pude patinar! En Italia ví la torre inclinar, ¿En quién me pude apoyar? ¡En nadie! El Circo de Moscú me quiso contratar Y también pude el maratón ganar Me persiguieron hasta el colmenar Y cuando quise estornudar ¡ACHÚ! Ya regresé Con ustedes ya Veo un sol brillar Con su amistad Aladdín: Esa es la verdad. Genio: Y las pirámides si hay que conocer No hay nada como una amistad tener En Mumbai serpientes puede hechizar Con los siete bailes me puse a bailar Hasta a la ballenita pude liberar ¡No hubo quién platicar! (llorar) En Acapulco con mariachis me puse a cantar También en Río Bravo pude navegar En mi globo yo me fui a volar ¿Y ahora quién me va ayudar? Sin tí el Amazonas se reseca Y el desierto se puede congelar La catarata se vuelve una gotera Sin tí, mi barco podría naufragar Ya que llegué Con ustedes, sí Sé que lo que quiero Lo tendré aquí Y es que viajé al Norte, al Sur Y pude comprender No hay nada como una amistad tener Aladdín: No hay nadie como tú Jasmín: Nadie, nadie como tú Todos: No hay nada como una amistad tener Genio: No hay nada como una amistad |-|Castellano= Genio: Volando aterricé junto al Taj Mahal ¡Y en la Muralla China la pasé muy mal! Con la torre resultó fatal, ¿Y quién estaba junto a mí? ¡Nadie! En un trapecio ruso estuve todo un mes Gané la Maratón a todo un Hércules Con veinte mil abejas a mis pies ¡Corred! ¡Fácil! ¿Ya lo ves? ¡ACHÚ! Y ahora estoy Otra vez aquí Contigo puedo ser Inmensamente azul Aladdín: Siempre has sido azul Genio: Por más pirámides que puedan asombrar ¡Un amigo es lo mejor que puedo hallar! Vestido de faquir, dormí como un bebé Marruecos vió mi baile estilo salomé Innumerables son las orcas que salvé ¡Más siempre solo me enocntré! (llora) En Acapulco fui Mariachi sin dudar En Palo Río Grande tuve que remar En globo viajé mas al aterrizar No me querían ayudar Sin tí, el Amazonas no es un río Sin tí, el Sahara es muy polar Y sin tí las cataratas son un pobre grifo Y un yate real es tan vulgar Y voy a estar, Siempre junto a tí Todo cuanto quise Siempre estuvo aquí He visto Norte y Sur Ya puedo descansar Un amigo es lo mejor que puedo hallar Aladdín: Amigo de verdad Jasmín: Un amigo en realidad Todos: ¡Es lo mejor que puedes encontrar! Genio: Lo mejor que puedo hallar |-|Inglés= Genio: I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal I roller-bladed all along the great Great Wall! I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall, But who was with me through it all? Nobody! The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules It's easy when you're chased by killer bees Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed? AH CHOO! So now I'm home Home again with you You chase the clouds away Whenever I am blue Aladdín: You're always blue. Genio: And the pyramids I highly recommend There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils Why, single-handedly I even saved the whales No one was there to hear my tales! (crying) In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land Nobody laughed, or lent a hand Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle Without you, the Sahara's not so hot Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet And the QEII is just some yacht Now that I'm home, Home again, it's clear, All I ever wanted Seems to be right here I've traveled East and West And now, I'm back again And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend Aladdín: There's nothing in the world Jasmín: Nothing in the whole wide world Todos: There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Genio: Nothin' in the whole wide world Galería Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Aladdin Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas